He Promised
by Kat Mindin
Summary: It was after an order meeting. Long after the meeting. Sirius had insisted that he take a room on Regulus's floor. It was so long after the meeting that he was startled when he discovered her at the table with a cup of tea. As soon as she saw him, however, she stood quickly and she embraced him tightly.


**He Promised**

It was after an order meeting. Long after the meeting. Sirius had insisted that he take a room on Regulus's floor. It was so long after the meeting that he was startled when he discovered her at the table with a cup of tea. As soon as she saw him, however, she stood quickly and she embraced him tightly.

"I didn't know you were here Dora."

"I couldn't leave. Not with you heading off again tomorrow."

"I missed you, Remus." She whispered into his ear.

"And I, you." his reply was just as soft and quiet.

"I know it's futile, but I'm going to ask you never to leave again anyway." She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Dora…" He began.

"Would you promise me? Even if you don't mean it, just promise me that you will come back to me."

She looked up at him and he met her eyes, there was equal amounts of love and pain in them. Her eyes dropped to his lips, before lifting to his eyes again, a shift that wasn't unnoticed by him.

He tried again. "Dora, I-" but she cut him off with her lips.

She pressed herself firmly against him and when she ran the tip of her tongue along his bottom lip, he groaned and began to kiss her back. His lips parted and his tongue darted out to meet hers.

Encouraged by his response, she tilted her head into the kiss and her hands went up to his hair. Her fingers scratched his scalp lightly in their effort to grab onto something.

He groaned in response and his hands at her waist tightened around her.

The kiss seemed to go on for ages. He was content to simply kiss her and she became aware that waiting for him to make the next move would get her nowhere, so her hands dropped to the zipper in the front of her shirt. She tugged it down and pulled the shirt from her body. He kept his hands on her hips, avoiding the skin, and kept kissing her. Her hands went to his shirt next, fingers moving quickly over buttons before she forced his hands to let go of her in her effort to discard the shirt. His hands returned to her hips and his lips never ceased in their motions, but it felt as though her actions didn't affect him at all. She was growing frustrated. Her hands went to her bra next and she as she opened the front clasp she could feel his hands tighten slightly, but she received no other reaction, even when she dropped the bra to the floor.

She pulled out of the kiss and found his eyes. Again she saw the mixture of love and pain. They were both breathing heavily, their breath mingling. His eyes slowly dropped to her breasts, but his hands remained fastened to her hips. Her frustration ebbed and desperation took its place. She whispered his name softly and slowly took his hands in hers and placed them on her chest. They both groaned at the contact.

This action, at last, seemed to break his resolve and the next thing she knew, he had pushed her up against the wall, his mouth was moving fiercely against hers and his hands were moving roughly over her nipples in the most delightful way. This time, when she said his name in between kisses it was less quiet.

He broke their kiss to trail his lips down her neck kissing, biting and sucking his way down until he reached her clavicle. He moved the attention of his hands to lightly trail its length, letting the cool air attack her breasts before moving his hands back down. His lips followed the path of his hands and before long, he attached his mouth to her nipple causing her to cry out. Her hands became threaded in his hair and she pulled him closer to her. The third time she said his name, it was a plea. At the sound of her voice, he ceased his attention to her breasts and again she took ahold of his hands and moved them to where she needed them.

The pressure of his hands between her legs made her cry out.

" _Please_ Remus." She pleaded once more.

His willpower obliterated, he pulled her away from the wall and he groaned with her as he unbuttoned her trousers. Her hands flew to his crotch and his groan grew even more pained when she palmed his erection before undoing the button and fly. They pulled each other's trousers down together and his hands went to her backside as the stepped out of them. She doesn't really know what happened to their trousers after that, but, to be honest, she didn't really care.

She slipped her hands down the back of his pants. Pulling him against her. She moaned into his kiss as he ground against her. It took an instant and she was on her back on the table. His hands, after giving her bum one last squeeze, moved to the front of her pants and slipped inside. She hissed at the contact, finally getting what she wanted. He groaned, his knees going slightly weak at the feel of her slick heat.

"You're so _wet._ " His fingers found her clit easily and swiped against it. Again. And again. And again.

"Remus! This is what you do to me. This is what you make me feel. Every time, Remus. Every time I see you, this is what you make me feel."

"Dora.." He groaned her name.

Suddenly, she caught his hand and, believing she might have hand enough of him, he relinquished it quite easily, she pulled his hand towards her mouth and sucked his fingers clean.

"Remus, I want you." She was pleading with him, begging him to take her and the animal in him simply couldn't refuse. His hands pulled her pants down her legs before removing his own, sighing at the feeling of cool air against his length.

He allowed himself a moment to taste her between her thighs. He moaned at the smell and taste of her, she moaned at the way his tongue funked her in the way she hoped he would soon.

"Remus." Another plea.

It drew him upwards toward her mouth as he lined himself up with her entrance and with a single thrust, he was home.

Her hand flew over her head to grab the edge of the table in order to brace herself. His hands held her hips firmly. His eyes were closed and his chin tilted upwards at the sheer bliss he was feeling.

Another thrust. And another. And another. His pace was torturous. They were hard and deep. He wanted her to feel him inside her long after they had finished.

His pace gradually increased as he grew closer and closer to the edge. It had been so long for him, so his climax was going to come embarrassingly soon. But nonetheless she was following him.

The sounds she was making were driving him insane. It was less of a moan and more of an unrestrained cry that left her lips. She too, was close.

Remarkably, her tension broke before his. Despite how he policed himself, he still managed to satisfy her. That thought, combined with the sight of her before him, spent on his cock, sent him over the edge. He grabbed her hand as he came and held onto her through the aftershocks.

They were both panting after. He felt like he could sleep for a year. As he began his search for his clothes, she sat up.

"Remus?" she asked, tears in her eyes. He abandoned his search and went to her. He collected her into his arms, her head pressed against his chest and he held her. He held her for all the times that he couldn't hold her, all the times he hadn't let himself hold her. He held her now like he'd never let her go. For he had to.

He must leave her in the morning. The morning held a new mission, a new threat that would attack any weakness and she was his weakness, he would do anything for her. And yet she was his strength. He could do anything if it was for her.

As he held her, he whispered to her. He whispered all the things he shouldn't be saying, because he was too old, too poor and far too dangerous for her, instead he told her of his house in the forest, far away from any people. He promised that when the war was over, they would make their home there. He promised that he would never again reject her. He promised that he would return for her.

He promised.


End file.
